


Bodice Ripper

by ashleybenlove



Category: Cinderella (1950), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Daydreaming, Drizella daydreams about the Eyepatch Stabbington, F/M, sexy daydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Drizella has sexy daydreams.





	Bodice Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Cinderella/Tangled  
> Drizella/Eyepatch Stabbington (the Stabbington brother with the eye-patch, I actually refer to them as "Eyepatch and Sideburns") based around the principle that "Girls want Bad boys".
> 
> It can be just her imagining something or real, can be smut, hardcore or romance novel style (in this one, preferentially she imagines herself REALLY sexy and beautiful and purple prose aplenty), just go out and have fun with this as long as it is From Drizella's PoV and occasionally interrupted by her having a paranoia of her mother seeing it/being able to read her mind (better if she actually BELIEVES Lady Tremaine can read her mind), all is fair!"

While she lounged around the house, usually looking out into the Kingdom she inhabited, Drizella Tremaine liked to daydream. She enjoyed that, because it distracted her from her life. She would twirl her locks as she imagined:

A red haired man, with an eye-patch like the Pirates of the stories in pictures she had seen. 

She hoped her mother did not know she had seen pictures of pirates! She looked around wherever she was when she daydreamed to make sure her mother was not there. Her mother might be able to see what was in her mind! Yikes! How improper and inappropriate!

Alas, he was a redhead, like her sister, but his hair was lighter in colour than her sister, he was a thief, and he wore an eye-patch from when he got into a bar fight with a fellow thief, and lost his eye.

Quick side-eye to check that her mother was not there. Nope. Not even a damn mouse. 

So what if he had only one eye? He had big bulging muscles and broad shoulders and was tall. And that was what counted more! He was definitely a criminal, who wanted to steal from the Kingdom he lived in, somewhere else in the vastness that was… what was the continent she lived on called? Europa? Who cares! 

It was more important that he was gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous! Oh! 

And she was just as gorgeous. Swelling breasts, long flowing black locks, a small button nose, ruby red lips, sapphire coloured eyes, and wearing a beautiful purple gown, that could barely hold her breasts. But they held them. 

She pulled herself out of her daydream briefly to look around and when she saw that her mother was walking around, she got up from her spot and left the house, sitting under a tree somewhere at the chateau. Heaven forbid that her mother know what she was thinking about!

She would meet him in a field, dressed to impressed, but her clothes did not matter to him, as he would take out a knife and rip the dress open, including her bodice, exposing herself to the air and him, causing her to become visibly aroused. She would be breathing heavily at this point, and her hair would be blowing in the wind and he would wrap his arms around her and lift her off the ground and kiss her, one hand rubbing her nipple. 

How she wanted this man!

She was about to dive back in, about to imagine him taking her maidenhead in the field when she heard a severe voice call for her from inside of the house, and she exclaimed “Yikes!” as she rushed toward the door hoping her mother had not been reading her thoughts!


End file.
